With The Birkins
by Boss-Awesome
Summary: Everybody loves the Birkins, so, why not give them some of the spot light. Featuring the Birkins and of course the family friend Albert Wesker.


A/N: Hey guys what is goin' on, Boss-Awesome here! Well it certainly has been awhile, sorry. A combination of me being lazy and my computer going to break down mode put me out of commission. This is so very AU, I'm gonna do a lot of these connected one-shots... mainly because I can.

Summery: The Birkins can be a very chaotic group, to say the least, so why not give them a shine of the spot-light.

Disclaimer: If I own Resident Evil there would still be zombies and... brown cats... and a pineapple with a spoon in it.

Wesker found himself in my associate's front lawn on this dark,eerie Saturday night. Now he may seem like a 'mooch' for actually admitting this, but with Umbrella, and even the police, on high alert wouldn't be able to hide in many places. But William, poor naive William, didn't care that he'd get maimed, get a hot iron thrown at him, or castrated for him being there. Even though Wesker did not speak much of it, they are very much 'friends'.

Arriving at the door he began knocking. William opened it, " Albert, " he said happily, " Buddy, come on in! " Too naive for his own good.

" William, honey who is it? " His wife Annette said probably from the dining room.

" It's Albert... " He paused for a second, " Can he stay for the night? " Wesker could hear curse under her breath, she would have done it louder had Sherry not been there.

" He's already here, he might as well." He gave what might be called a 'victory dance'. No-one could describe it as everyone was very shocked of how idiotic it looked. They walked into the dinning room, but Annette shouted, " Why is there blood on your hand?" She half asked half angered by it. "And why is it dripping on **the carpet**! "

Wesker had completely forgotten. The blood from his chest was dried but he walked though the forest and saw a infected dog, not an original mind you, without bullets and forced to take it out, he used more primal means, a rock of course.

" Oh, don't be mad Annette," William said trying to calm her. " You weren't mad when Sherry bleed on the carpet from her first-. "

" Daddy! Don't talk about that with Uncle Weskie here, it's embarrassing! " Sherry yelled her face beet red.

" Pft, nonsense, it's all apart of a natural process, of life, love, and Disney!" he explained with his arms opened wide. Everyone else was awkwardly standing around, Sherry was _still_ beet red, Annette had her fists clenched looking ready to give William a few rounds in the ring, Wesker put his hand to his mouth and coughed.

Then the doorbell rang, " Oh, thank you lord, it's the pizza." Sure enough it was the pizza delivery boy, Annette opened the door and he saw them. He mostly looked at Wesker with a pale face, the blood might have something to do with the scared teenager.

" No charge, it's on the house," he squeaked and ran away quickly.

" You think it had something to do with me," Wesker asked.

" Who cares, free pizza," William shouted grabbing the box and rushing to get the plates and other items to set the table.

" Would you care for some _Weskie_, Annette said using the name Sherry gave me some nine odd years ago, she knew he just loathed it.

" Well, I am not what one would call a _pizza-freak_, but I shall partake."

They walked into the dining room as William put the pizza on plates and filled several glasses with soda. " William, you know how I feel about you and Sherry having so much sugar this late," Annette said.

" But it's a party,"

" It's not a party, Wesker is just over and it's a Sunday," Annette interrupted.

" Annette, what could possibly go wrong?" Wesker asked.

" Come on, Mom, please" Sherry pried.

" Fine, but don't say I didn't worn you," Annette sighed.

~ Five minutes after the meal ~

"Weeee!" Sherry laughed at her sugar induced mischief. Her and William were jumping up and down on the sofa.

" Come Wesker let us dance the dance of love." William said holding his hand out still jumping.

Annette shook her head, shining, " Never say 'what could go wrong'." They were jumping slower now, but it didn't look like they would stop for awhile, then William did a corkscrew. "I'm going to bed, have fun." She then brought out a book, "Oh ( insert random guy form a sleazy romance novel), you're the only one who understands me," she walked to the master bedroom clutching the book tightly.

~ At midnight ~

Most of the crazy activity had calmed down by this point; as William laid in a puddle of soda, Sherry was half-asleep, and Wesker... well... was being Wesker. " So, William, Sherry, are you both ready to go to sleep? "

" _Nooooo_," Sherry moaned.

" Yes, you are Sherry." Wesker replied. Then the doorbell rang. " Who could that be this time of the night?" Wesker went to the door and opened it. In the door frame sitting there was a... kitten. A white with black spotted kitten.

" Kitty," Sherry semi-yelled. She put it's face up to her's and rubbed them together. " I'll call you Geb."

"Sherry, put that stray down." Wesker commanded. " It probably has rabies and other diseases.

" Noooo... I wanna keep him."

" No," he said sternly.

" _**I'm not a cat." **_The non-cat purred.

Wesker and Sherry both looked at the cat intently. " What the...?" Wesker said.

Sherry hugged the cat even more, crushing it. " That's so cool! I Really Need To Keep You Now!"

" I am a person, not a cat!" The cat-person said. It jumped out of Sherry's arms and transformed into a human. He looked older than Sherry but looked like a teenager. He had short light brown hair, shining blue eyes, a white trench coat, black undershirt, and blue jeans. "See, I'm not a cat!"

They both stared at the new arrival with wide eyes. Wesker grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him into the guest bedroom, both Sherry and the cat-person protesting. " Who are you," Wesker semi-shouted, " answer... now!"

" I'm Damon, you and your... your **bastard** team stole my life! I'm here to get some revenge!"

Wesker looked at him then Wesker pressed his index finger against his own lips. " Quite down or else, we'll talk about this later." Somehow it did quite him down.

" Your eyes..." That was probably it. They were shining through the darkness of his blackout sunglasses. " It's a sign of beasthood." He merely mumbled it but Wesker heard it clearly.

He grinned, ever so slight. But just enough,_ to be dangerous _." We will talk about this tomorrow."

Wesker pushed him into the living room, unspoken his words were, _'be nice, be respectful, no names, and I might not kill you were you stand.'_ Sherry stood there, now in pajamas holding two glasses of milk. " I.. I thought you might want one," she said this while extending one to Damon.

Wesker _lightly _hit him in the back. " Sure..." he said with no expression. Sherry smiled tirely then went into her room.

"Good," Wesker said, " Go to bed. Now."

A/N: So, what do you guys think. I may turn this into something more. But, I'm not sure. Most of my inspiration of this comes form "**Kawata Shoujo****" **or "**Disability Girls****"** for those of you not to big into Japanese. It's... interesting. It's a free game/visual novel so feel free to get it. Another part of my inspiration comes from **"****I like you, I love you****" **by **Kagamine Rin**. Until next time folks. Until then, until then.


End file.
